Video recording used to be the domain of dedicated video recording devices, but it is more common to find everyday devices such as cellular telephones and tablet computers that are able to record video. An issue with most handheld recording devices is that these devices suffer from video shake, in which a user's involuntary movements while holding the recording device affects a quality of the video.
Shaking the recording device can result in an equally-shaky video unless that shaking is compensated, for example, by a video stabilization mechanism. Optical video stabilization can decrease the shaking present in video by mechanically moving components of the recording device, such as a lens or the image sensor. Optical video stabilizing devices, however, may add to the material and manufacturing costs of a recording device. Moreover, optical video stabilization devices may add to the size of a recording device, and there is often a desire to design recording devices to be small.